Vision
by Ninfo
Summary: Robbie tiene una vision, en la que Sportacus y él mueren.


**Dos cosas.**

**La primera que la mayoría de los personajes que aquí salen pertenecen a Magnús Scheving.**

**La segunda que para entender lo que va a suceder se debe saber un poco sobre mitología nórdica.**

* * *

><p>Sentía, sentía algo, era caliente y líquido, no podía abrir los ojos, le dolía demasiado el pecho y se sentía muy cansado, demasiado como para mover cualquier parte de su cuerpo, finalmente, consiguió abrir los ojos, los abrió de una forma lenta, poco a poco, la oscuridad fue reemplazada por la luz. Estaba en el suelo tirado, mirando hacía el techo, de forma que no podía ver el suelo, el sitio dónde estaba tenía forma como de pepino ¿el dirigible de Sportacus? Pero ¿Dónde estaba el elfo azul y que era aquel líquido? Con dificultad consiguió mover una mano, y, así, vio que el líquido era rojo, ¿sangre? ¿De quién? ¿Suya, tal vez?. Tenía que incorporarse, con mucha dificultad y muy lentamente se sentó.<p>

"SPORTACUS" gritó, horrorizado, al ver a Sportacus, tenía un cuchillo clavado en el pecho, probablemente en el corazón y había un charco de sangre debajo de ellos, él también estaba chorreando sangre por la tripa, había tanta sangre que reflejaba, creando, así, un espejo. Entonces apareció un chico, era parecido a él, los ojos debían de ser claros, aunque no podía ver bien los colores, porque sólo lo podía ver a través de la sangre, pero sus ojos eran fríos como la nieve, el mismo pelo negro, pero el suyo era largo y rizado y la ropa era diferente, en todo lo demás era idéntico a Robbie. De repente el chico sacó un cuchillo y apuñaló a Robbie por la espalda, luego le clavó el cuchillo más veces, y Robbie no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

* * *

><p>Robbie se despertó, unas gotas de sudor frío corrían por su cara.<p>

Había sido una simple pesadilla o más bien una visión, fuese lo que fuese necesitaba hablar con Sportacus. Se había quedado dormido en el suelo de su guarida, era una mala señal ya que demostraba que se había desmayado y que casi seguro había sido una visión, aunque las visiones no eran cien por cien creíbles, dependían de las decisiones tomadas, las visiones sólo mostraban lo que podría pasar.

Robbie se puso de píe, sintió un leve mareo al hacerlo, pero el mareo enseguida se desvaneció como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

Pero antes de hablar con Sportacus tendría que intentar analizar aquella visión, aunque estaba bastante claro que Sportacus y él mismo estaban en peligro, seguramente por culpa suya, porque el que salía en la visión, el que le apuñalaba, era él. No se le ocurría nadie más que pudiera tener aquellas facciones. Aunque no se entendía muy bien, la visión habría podido querer decir que mataría a Sportacus y luego se suicidaría, pero había algo que no encajaba, porqué estaba herido en el principio de la visión y porqué tendría que hacer eso, lo que él hacia sólo eran travesuras, no le deseaba mal a nadie.

Fue andando hasta la salida de su guarida, una vez allí subió las escaleras y abrió la escotilla.

¿Era de noche? Eso parecía, un montón de estrellas se veían, era hermoso el anochecer en Lazy Town.

Antes de tener la visión era de día. Lo sabía porque lo había visto por el periscopio.

Se quedó mirando el dirigible de Sportacus, el cual estaba al lado de su guarida.

"Escalera" dijo Robbie, vio como descendía la escalera y luego subió por ella.

Una vez en el dirigible…

Robbie vio a Sportacus estaba dormido en su cama a apenas unos metros de donde estaba él. Con pasos lentos y silenciosos se acercó hasta donde estaba descansando el elfo, cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca se sentó en la cama, le puso una mano en la mejilla, durante los escasos dos segundos que tuvo la mano ahí los ojos de Robbie se pusieron rojos e inmediatamente salió corriendo de aquel dirigible, iba tan rápido que al ojo humano sólo se veía una raya morada, fue hasta su guarida.

¿Qué había sido aquello? Ya había empezado, no imposible, era demasiado pronto, lo mejor sería esperar al día siguiente.

Al día siguiente…

Debían ser las 5 de la tarde en Lazy Town, Robbie, el cual se estaba dando una relajante ducha, estaba intentando aplazar al máximo el encontrarse con Sportacus, de repente, escuchó como alguien estaba llamando a la escotilla de su guarida, los golpes resonaban por toda su guarida, murmurando maldiciones, Robbie se puso una toalla, la cual cubría sus partes pudendas y fue a dar la bienvenida a quién fuese que estaba llamando, asomó la cabeza por la escotilla…

"Hola Robbie" dijo Sportacus, el cual tenía una sonrisa hermosa.

Al verle, los ojos de Robbie se tornaron rojos, aquel cambio fue inadvertido por Sportacus, el cual continuo hablándole. Pero en aquel momento la mente de Robbie estaba en no hacerle daño al elfo, y no era fácil, ya que estaba a punto de atacarle, era sólo cuestión de minutos.

"Oye, Robbie , ¿te has cambiado el corte de pelo? Porque te queda muy bien" le dijo Sportacus, al verle con el pelo largo y rizado.

En realidad, el pelo de Robbie era así al natural, aquella era una de las razones por las que había pensado que el de la visión era él.

Robbie salió de la escotilla, completamente, con su cuerpo aún húmedo "¿Qué ostias haces aquí?" preguntó, tenía una mirada intimidante, pero Sportacus pareció no darse cuenta de aquella mirada.

Sportacus se sonrojo al ver a Robbie casi desnudo " eh, oh, nada, yo sólo había venido a recordarte que mañana es 1 de agosto, tu cumpleaños y que ya tienes una fiesta preparada" dijo el elfo.

"Aja que bien, ahora, LARGO de mi vista" dijo Robbie, bastante enfadado.

"Vale, ya me voy" dijo Sportacus, después de decir eso se fue dando saltos.

Con que su cumpleaños. Tendría que ir, sería mucho peor no ir.

Al día siguiente…

A Robbie le despertó el molesto sonido del despertador, aquel día, eran las 10 de la mañana

Rápidamente, recordó el porqué se había tenido que levantar pronto. Hoy era su cumpleaños.

Se levantó de un salto de su sillón naranja, se vistió, estaba lloviendo, lo sabía porque se oían los constantes golpes de la lluvia contra el techo de su guarida, después de dudarlo unos momentos, decidió ponerse su chubasquero. Salió a la calle y… efectivamente estaba lloviendo. En circunstancias normales la fiesta se hubiera celebrado en la plaza, pero como llovía, seguramente, la celebrarían en la casa del alcalde. Así que, fue andando hasta la casa del alcalde, entró y no vio a nadie, pero la puerta estaba abierta.

"SORPRESA" gritaron todos, a la vez que salían de sus respectivos escondrijos.

Robbie saltó del susto. La verdad es que al no ver a nadie, pensó que se habrían olvidado.

"Felicidades Robbie" dijeron todos los niños al unísono.

"Felicidades Sr. Rotten" dijo el alcalde.

"Oh, muchas, muchísimas felicidades" dijo la Srta. Busybody.

"Felicidades Robbie" dijo Sportacus.

"Lo siento, no me encuentro muy bien" dijo Robbie, finalmente.

"Bueno, ¿que le parece si pasamos a abrir los regalos y luego comemos todos un poco de pastel?" dijo Milford.

"¿Cómo? Oh no, no, no usted no lo entiende" dijo Robbie, estaba volviendo a pasar, sus ojos se ponían rojos de nuevo. En una situación como aquella solo podía hacer una cosa taparse los ojos y la nariz: los ojos para evitar ver al elfo y la nariz para evitar olerle. De modo que así lo hizo: con una mano cubrió sus ojos, mientras que con la otra tapó su nariz.

"¿Sr. Rotten? ¿se encuentra usted bien?" preguntó Milford.

"Perfectamente, solo quiero jugar a un juego" contestó Robbie, ah pero es que estaba tonto ¿o qué? de todas las excusas estúpidas que se le ocurrían había tenido que decir esa.

"¿Qué tipo de juego?" preguntó Sportacus.

Oh, no, si seguía escuchando aquella voz, explotaría de un momento a otro. "Al juego de me largo de aquí" dijo Robbie, a la vez que se iba corriendo, aun más rápido que cuando tuvo que escapar del dirigible de Sportacus, de manera que ni siquiera Sportacus pudo seguirle. Huyó a su guarida, esperando no tener más visitas incordiantes, pero lo que Robbie ignoraba era que una nube negra se acercaba a él.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>


End file.
